Romance on the run
by noimagination7
Summary: The war against Mevolent terrorised Ireland and most of the world. Mevolent pulled a desperate strike to track all the dead men. The dead men grouped together. After being separated so long, two of the dead men began to notice something had changed between them. Sextor Rex. Saracen Rue X Dexter Vex


Saracen Rue and Dexter Vex

It was a magical night (for Dexter Vex).

The Dead Men finally decided to take a rest in a local mortal hotel. They had been running almost non-stop for a week, dodging the attacks from Mevolent's forces as they fled with the information their side needed to stop an oncoming attack in a month's time. They had finally managed to shake them the evening before, but kept going, just in case.

Now, the group crawled into their rooms, exhausted, but still alert for any sign of Mevolent's people.

They shared the rooms. Anton bunked with Hopeless and Larakin, Ghastly with Skulduggery watching over him (as Ghastly had sustained a head injury and Skulduggery was in an unusually mothering mood), which left Dexter and Saracen with the last room at the end of the corridor. Room 69.

With, it was soon revealed, only one bed.

Saracen stretched, yawning, as Dexter threw their bags down the end of the bed.

"I'm tired." Saracen sighed, plopping down on the end of the bed. Dexter shrugged, turning back to glance out the window. He wasn't exactly peaceful tonight. Between running from those assholes, and the growing tension between him and his 'roommate', it didn't look like he would be getting much sleep at all…

"But of course, that isn't exactly what you're in the mood for, is it?"

Well shit.

Should have known he'd figure that out, the guy knows practically everything, thought Dexter darkly. He sighed.

"No, that's not it at all"  
>Saracen approached Dexter from behind. "Would you care to enlighten me?"<p>

Dexter half-smiled "I thought you knew everything"

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it" Saracen put a hand on Dexters shoulder and the younger man turned to face him. The light from the window danced across Dexters blonde hair.

"I… I suppose I want…"

"Ugh, you take too long" Saracen interrupted. Dexter

opened his mouth to laugh but was silenced by his friends lips on his.

Dexter froze.

Saracen continued the kiss until Dexter responded. The blonde allowed his arms to snake around Saracens shoulders and tried desperately to get his blush under control.

"S-Saracen…" Dexter detached himself from the know-it-all. "What if someone-"  
>Saracen touched Dexters cheek, making the other forget his sentence. "I would never let anyone hurt you because of me..."<p>

Dexter smiled, despite himself. Saracen was… Dexter couldn't put it into words. Saracen Rue was what Dexter needed most of all. He was Dexters reason to fight this never-ending war. Saracen… It was wrong. Dexter knew that. He always thought he would grow up and have a beautiful wife and maybe a few kids but-

"I'll protect you" Saracen muttered and pressed his lips to Dexters cheek. "Because that's what you do to me"

Dexter gave him a confused look but Saracen only smirked.

"Now, Dexter. You need your beauty sleep" Saracen tapped Dexters nose.

Dexter scowled at Saracen for ruining the moment but removed his shirt and curled up under the blankets. He glanced up and his jaw dropped.

First he saw Saracen lift off his shirt. Dexter took a moment to appreciate the way Saracens muscles rolled as he stripped. He noticed Dexter looking and smirked broadly. Of course he knew Dexter was ENJOYING it.

With that in mind, Saracen slowly unbuttoned his trousers. Dexters breath caught in his throat, but this just encouraged Saracen. He dropped his trousers, letting Dexter see. He did reach for his underwear but decided against it and crawled in next to Dexter. Saracen burst out laughing.

Dexter was disappointed

"If it took it all off, it wouldn't be a strip TEASE now, would it?" Saracen lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

Then a weight was placed on his chest. Saracen opened his eyes to see the weight was Dexters head and hand. He blinked a few times before allowing his arms to encircle the younger male.

Before falling asleep, Saracen thought. Running all day and having to hide in a mortal hotel, to kissing Dexter at night and curled up in bed with him

It had been a chaotic day, but it was a magical night


End file.
